1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire escape mechanisms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automatic escape ladder which when not utilized, may be interfolded into a compact housing for pre-installation into existing multi-level residential dwellings for effecting subsequent utilization or storing of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of escape ladders and the like apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have normally required a substantial amount of space and as such have been generally opposed to the need to store these devices when not being utilized. Furthermore, during the emergency conditions surrounding a fire or a like emergency situation, it is frequently necessary for such escape mechanisms to be automatically available for users thereof. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop escape ladder mechanisms which may be easily and efficiently stored when desired and available for subsequent use when necessary. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,306 to Robert Brenner sets forth the use of emergency escape ladders normally housed within a structure of a multi--level high-rise type building. The ladder is a hinged segmented ladder wherein it may be withdrawn from within the interior of said building and utilized in an emergency thereby. A motorized pulley unit positioned within the ladder compartment feeds the segments out such that they may thereby extend along the side of the building for use. The time delay and excessive space required for the implementation of such a system has rendered the acceptance thereof limited and accordingly maintains a need for a new and improved emergency escape ladder system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,990 to Christian Stiefel discloses a tubular chute dropped from a floor of a cabin positioned somewhat above the ground to enable emergency sliding therethrough. The remoteness of chutes when utilized relative to multi-level apartment buildings and the associated problems therewith render the application of such to mass evacuation devices somewhat limited and accordingly does not provide an improved means of evacuating large numbers of people, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,097 issued to Richard Fisher sets forth the use of a flexible interlinked fire ladder housed in an overhang that may be released by the actuation resulting from a fire detector electronically associated with an electromechanical release mechanism enabling the flexible ladder to be dropped thereby. Inherent drawbacks in mass evacuation techniques in the employment of flexible ladders and the lack of structural integrity associated with a compartment to house such a ladder yields a somewhat deficient means of providing a secure, effective emergency ladder system for use in multi-level dwellings.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,846 to Lorin Jones sets forth a further flexible rope-type ladder for use in a building wherein a closure mechanism upon manual release allows the flexible ropetype ladder to drop. The problems associated with flexible ladders, as noted above, and the particular use of manual means in an emergency situation renders the Jones patent deficient in providing a structurally integral compartmental escape ladder mechanism immediately effective upon the advent of a fire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,548 to Vigluicci provides another compartmentalized escape ladder secured within a cabinet structure that upon manual opening of said cabinet structure yields a fire exit operational to an outside wall enabling immediate escape therethrough. The patent is of relative interest only in that it is a means of providing emergency escape mechanism and is of relative remoteness to the instant invention.
U S. Pat. 3,411,607 to R. Otten sets forth a storable emergency ladder that is normally secured within a compartment in an accordion-like fashion whereas the linked ladder mechanism is manually releasable when needed. The Otten patent is another in a series of manually secured escape ladder mechanisms that have failed to address the problem of secure storage of an escape ladder when not in use and the emergency release thereby of an integral secure ladder when needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,030 to Broman et al, provides a wall mounted door With an integral associated floor plate that upon manual opening of the door is repositioned within an opening therethrough whereby a folded ladder is extended for escape from an associated building. The Broman patent is merely another in a series of manual escape ladders provided with interfolded ladder mechanisms that are generally lacking in immediacy of operation relative to a fire or emergency situation that may develop within an associated building.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved emergency escape ladder which addresses both the problem of storage and immediate availability when necessary, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.